L'Ange aux Cicatrices
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: TS. C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien que le silence aveuglant et l'éclat des étoiles. La mort, l'écho de ses pleurs déchirés et la boue sur ses joues. Il a suffit d'un éclair et d'une trainée d'or dans l'éther pour que Mirajane le Démon perde son âme. Label SPPS.


**Résumé :**TS. Là haut, dans le ciel, un dernier reflet d'or s'estompe. Et c'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien que le silence aveuglant et l'éclat des étoiles. Il n'y a plus rien que la mort, l'écho de ses pleurs déchirés et la boue sur ses joues. Il a suffit d'un éclair et d'une trainée d'or dans l'éther pour que Lisanna ne soit plus qu'un souvenir et que Mirajane le Démon perde son âme.

**Crédits :**Tout à Hiro Mashima.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Mirajane et Lisanna Strauss – pas de romance, loin de là.

Attention : risque de SPOILS – très faible, mais si vous n'êtes pas à peu près à l'épisode 10 de l'anime, je ne me souviens plus du numéro du scan, ne lisez pas ça. Même s'il y a incroyablement peu de risques que quelqu'un d'aussi peu avancé dans le manga lise une fic dessus, on ne sait jamais.

J'aime pas trop mon résumé… Donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il change. M'enfin, on s'en fiche ! Bonne lecture !

**xx**

**xx**

**L'ANGE AUX CICATRICES :**

**TOMBER**

**xx**

**xx**

**Le monde s'effondre. **

C'est ce qu'elle pense, alors que les dernières paillettes dorée, ultimes restes de sa sœur, s'envolent vers le ciel. C'est ce qu'elle pense, alors que l'être le plus cher à son cœur s'éloigne si brusquement, alors que la seule capable de tempérer le démon qui se terre en elle vient de quitter le sol dur et froid de cette terre si hostile, si stupide.

Si stupide qu'elle a fait mourir le seul être réellement capable d'assécher le puits de noirceur dans le cœur de Mirajane Strauss.

**Le monde s'effondre.**

**Le monde s'effondre. **

**Le monde s'effondre.**

**Le monde s'effondre.**

Encore et encore. Encore et toujours.

**Le monde s'effondre. **

Pierre après pierre.

**Le monde s'effondre.**

Larme après larme.

**La monde s'effondre. Le monde s'effondre.**

Une larme, éphémère tristesse incontrôlable, roule le long de sa joue diaphane comme une perle de pluie. Une unique larme, sublimant son visage pâle. Aussitôt rejointe par cent autres, qui tâchent la perfection de ses traits. De longues larmes brûlantes qui tracent de creux sillons dans sa peau, agressant son cœur qui peine encore à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Acides. Douloureuses. Improbables larmes.

_Lisanna ?_

Autour de la démone, le temps s'est tout simplement arrêté.

_Où est Lisanna ?_

Mais pourquoi y aurait-il encore quelque chose d'aussi futile que ce temps de glace qu'elle ne demande qu'à briser, alors que** le monde s'effondre ? **

**Lisanna. Lisanna. Lisanna. **

Dans sa poitrine, tout mouvement s'arrête. Elle ne respire plus. Ses yeux se figent en une expression de démence, fixant, inertes, un point invisible alors qu'elle se rend pour la première fois réellement compte de ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle le sent dans tout son être.

_Il manque Lisanna._

Ce vide. Cette absence. Cette place en trop que rien ne vient combler – _il manque Lisanna._

**Lisanna. Lisanna !**

**Non ! Pas Lisanna !**

Alors elle craque. Son visage s'affaisse définitivement et elle se laisse ronger par les pleurs, comme un morceau de fer, qui se met brusquement à rouiller quand la pluie tombe et cache son soleil. Mirajane Strauss n'a plus de lumière. Elle craque et laisse les larmes creuser ses joues.

Elle a mal. Juste mal. Que tout s'arrête, si sa souffrance se stoppe en même temps. Elle a mal…

**Lisanna !**

**Le monde s'effondre.**

Tout son être se craquèle, et elle se rend alors compte que quelque chose est définitivement brisé en elle. Qu'un verrou est descendu sur son corps, qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. _Que sa colère si grande vient de se changer en tristesse._

Mirajane le Démon, la Fille de Satan, ne veut plus se battre. Elle veut juste pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Stopper son existence si misérable et égoïste, alors que celle de l'être le plus bon qu'elle ait jamais connu vient de s'achever. Se tordre, se morfondre dans la douleur sans égale de son cœur, s'arracher l'âme pour l'offrir à sa sœur, et laisser vivre l'ange à la place du démon.

**Lisanna…**

Elle commence à réaliser.

Qu'elle ne verra plus ses sourires, ses mimiques boudeuses et rassurantes. Que sa petite main douce et tendre ne serrera plus la sienne dans une recherche de réconfort, ou pour la calmer. Que ses grands yeux bleus ne trouveront plus les siens la nuit, quand elle venait la réveiller pour que sa grande sœur la protège d'un cauchemar. Que Lisanna toute entière n'et plus là, avec elle, pour soulager d'un regard sa colère, ou l'encourager d'un sourire dans ses batailles puériles.

Ou, plutôt, non. Elle ne _peut pas_ réaliser.

Parce qu'après tout, Lisanna est vivante, non ?

**Le monde s'effondre.**

**Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! PAS LISANNA !**

Elle suffoque, sent sa gorge qui la brûle, ses membres qui tremblent, tandis que ses hurlements de désespoirs à la lune si pleine et blanche dans le ciel résonnent. Mirajane Strauss pleure. Mirajane Strauss s'étouffe dans ses larmes si abondantes et douloureuses. Mirajane Strauss veut mourir.

Sa sœur ne peut pas être morte ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas elle…

**Lisanna ! Reviens !**

Le Démon ne lutte plus. Elle se laisse couler dans les abimes de sa tristesse incontrôlable, se noyant dans ses larmes toujours plus nombreuses, qui creusent encore un peu plus la fosse dans laquelle elle s'enterre. Si Lisanna part, elle part avec elle. Parce que la si fière fille de Satan ne peut pas vivre sans l'ange rédempteur qui forme le second côté de sa personnalité si complexe.

Elle ne pense même plus à Elfman, étendu sur un tas de rocher. Il n'y a plus que Lisanna, et la trainée de poussière dorée qu'elle a encore sur les mains, qui reste, comme pour lui signaler que ce qu'elle vient de vivre n'est rien d'autre que la terrible réalité avec laquelle elle va devoir vivre.

**Lisanna… Je t'aime. Reviens !**

Mais où est-elle ? Lisanna ?

Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague… Il faut que quelqu'un vienne réveiller Mirajane Strauss. Que quelqu'un la tire du cauchemar dans lequel elle est tombée, pour qu'elle s'éveille dans ses draps, trempée de sueur, avec l'assurance de sa sœur dormant tranquillement dans son lit, à l'étage en dessous d'elle.

Lisanna ne peut pas être morte…

Dans un dernier hurlement d'agonie, elle se tait. Reste, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables qui résonnent dans le silence comme de longs gémissements animaux, la tête entre les mains, sur la terre dure et sale qui macule son visage, ses joues et ses vêtements, se mêlant à ses larmes.

Souffrance. Souffrance. Souffrance.

**Le monde s'est effondré.**

**- oOo – **

Mirajane, le visage bouffi de larmes, s'avance. Ses larmes ne se sont pas taries depuis la veille – mais ne se tariront plus, désormais. Derrière elle, Elfman a le regard dur. Et il continue de pleurer, lui aussi.

Depuis quinze heures, le monde s'est arrêté. Il n'y a plus de temps, plus d'amitié, plus rien. Seulement les ruines d'un bonheur si éclatant, comme une moquerie, une cruelle pique à l'égard d'un présent horrible. Seulement des larmes. Des impasses. Des falaises. De la tristesse. Une tristesse si profonde qu'elle se nomme désespoir. Qu'elle se nomme _folie_.

Aucun d'eux ne sait comme ils ont réussi à arriver, marcher, avancer toujours, jusqu'à la Guilde. Ils savent seulement que, désormais, où qu'ils aillent, personne ne pourra plus les comprendre. Ils subissent la pire douleur qui soit. Rien ni personne ne pourra désormais guérir la blessure encore ouverte, saignante, qui déchire leurs âmes.

Quelque part, Mirajane et Elfman Strauss sont mort. De l'intérieur. Une part d'eux s'en est allée.

C'est elle qui se poste devant la porte. Lève la main, la pose sur le battant. Ferme les yeux, et pose son front brûlant de fièvre sur le bois froid. Mirajane s'arrête là, et, avec l'immobilité d'une immortelle statue, laisse à nouveau ses larmes déborder de ses yeux océans, désertés de toute émotion. Derrière elle, elle entend Elfman qui renifle. Et elle se griffe mentalement l'esprit. Elle se doit d'être forte. Pour la seule personne qu'il lui reste encore.

Mais Mirajane n'est plus Mirajane. Une étrangère a prit sa place, qui n'hésite pas à montrer sa tristesse au monde entier. A son frère qu'elle devrait protéger, à tous les citoyens de Magnolia qui regardent, bouche bée, le Démon Mirajane Strauss pleurer – le _fier_ et grand Démon, _toujours_ dressé contre le moindre obstacle.

Avant de remarquer que derrière son frère, il manque une personne pour que la fratrie ne soit réunie. Avant qu'un voile sombre ne tombe sur leurs yeux, et qu'ils n'envoient leurs condoléances silencieuses à la jeune fille, désormais parée d'une fragilité toute nouvelle, qui se tient devant le seuil de chez elle. Sans oser entrer. Ils ont comprit. Comprit que la jolie fille aux cheveux d'argent est désormais une poupée brisée, au cœur strié de cicatrices ouvertes qui ne se refermeront plus. Alors ils s'éloignent.

Et Mirajane, dans une inspiration douloureuse pour ses poumons meurtris de douleur et de halètements, pousse la porte de la Guilde.

**- oOo – **

Devant la porte de Fairy Tail, le Démon vient de s'effondrer.

Mirajane n'est pas rentrée comme à son habitude en défonçant la porte, et en lançant un « Salut, bande de pauvres tâches ! » retentissant, trainant dans son sillage son frère et sa sœur, effrayés et amusés à la fois de la brutalité et de l'impolitesse de leur idole. Elle vient de la pousser doucement, presque avec timidité, et d'entrer dans un silence, avec une discrétion immédiatement alarmante. Et, derrière elle, on ne distingue que la grande carrure d'Elfman.

Et _personne ne comprend._

Mirajane voit les regards étonnés de ses amis peser sur elle, et la pression retombe. Elle ne peut brusquement plus supporter de ne pas sentir la présence rassurante, apaisante de sa sœur à son côté. Alors les larmes qui embuent ses yeux ne peuvent plus se stopper, et elle s'effondre à nouveau, sur le sol de la Guilde.

Alors _personne ne comprend._

Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots silencieux, et tout Fairy Tail ne peut que l'observer, bouche bée. La Démone, la fille de Satan pleure. Vraiment. Pour la première fois, ils aperçoivent le côté qui se cachait derrière l'enveloppe impulsive et caractérielle qui était sa carapace.

De longues larmes coulent le long de ses joues, et, prostrée sur le parquet, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même en position fœtale. C'est tellement déconcertant – tellement nouveau, tellement _effrayant_ – que personne ne pense à regarder Elfman, qui s'est jeté sur la première chaise venue.

Que personne ne pense à remarquer que derrière le garçon, une troisième silhouette, brillant par son absence, ne rentre pas en sautillant joyeusement. Lisanna n'est pas là. Il manque Lisanna. La petite et douce Lisanna. La toute jeune petite sœur – mais _personne ne comprend _; personne ne cherche à comprendre, personne ne veux _comprendre_.

C'est Erza qui s'en rend compte la première. Qui murmure le nom de la petite Mage. Qui, les yeux écarquillés, refusant presque de croire à ce que leur annoncent implicitement les deux rescapés de la famille Strauss, laisse soudain tomber son masque de gravité, pour cesser de stopper les larmes qui lui montent. Une simple goute translucide passe la courbe délicate de sa joue, de son œil droit. Et elle ne l'essuie pas. Eza, alors qu'elle a toujours juré bannir de la vie l'odeur saline des pleurs, la laisse couler librement, pendant que _personne n'a encore comprit_.

Avant de partir, se levant, rejoindre Mirajane. De l'enlacer, dans l'ébahissement le plus total des autres membres, qui se contentent de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs accepter l'étreinte de sa rivale et presser son dos comme une bouée de sauvetage – celle qui ne peux la sauver de l'abime dans lequel elle tombe, mais qui se jette avec elle pour l'y accompagner.

_Elle a comprit._

Et puis Grey tourne son regard vers l'espace où il croit se tenir Lisanna. Il retient brusquement son souffle, alors que sa gorge se serre, et que dans ses yeux quelque chose se déchire. Puis, sans pouvoir se retenir, il serre à s'en briser les phalanges le dossier de la chaise à laquelle il fait face. Pendant que ses cheveux cachent son regard, qui se pare lentement de centaines de diamants.

_Il a comprit._

Fairy Tail tout entier fixe les larmes du Démon. Et, un par un, ils cherchent du regard la douce petite sœur de la fille de Satan, qui pourrait leur expliquer ce soudain débordement d'émotions. Et, un par un, ils voient l'espace vide. L'absence inexplicable. Le manque qui se fait sentir. Ils sentent leur cœur se serrer alors qu'une partie de leur univers s'écroule.

_Ils ont comprit._

Le Maitre, bouche bée, se laisse tomber sur le comptoir, comme assommé. Et alors, une seule minuscule larme s'échappe de sa paralysie, pour rouler le long de sa joue ridée, pour finir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Avant de glisser, sans qu'il n'ose l'en empêcher, sur le bois irréprochable du bar, à l'endroit où, quelques jours encore auparavant, Lisanna Strauss s'asseyait pour discuter avec ses amis.

Plus que les autres, il ressent le soudain vide qui s'opère lentement dans sa Guilde. Il manque quelqu'un. Pour toujours, il manquera quelqu'un.

Le monde vient de perdre un diamant, et pourtant, il continue de tourner. Cela en deviendrait presque risible si le vieux Makarof ne se sentait pas s'effondrer sur le comptoir, laissant sa peine emporter la moindre de ses pensée comme le ferait l'océan en colère.

Le géant pleure sa fille. Le démon pleure sa sœur. La Guilde pleure son amie.

Une part de Fairy Tail a disparu. Dans la membrane si soudée de l'amitié des membres, un énorme trou s'est créé. Bien au milieu. Pour les attirer dans ses profondeurs démoniaques, qui ont déjà causé la perte de Mirajane et Elfman. Tous les voient patauger dans un état proche de la folie, sans pouvoir les aider, au risque de les suivre dans le précipice.

Mais, un par un, au échos des larmes de Mirajane, ils craquent.

Erza, Grey, Kana. Makarof, qui saute tête la première dans le piège tendu par la tristesse. Levy, puis Jet et Droy. Tous laissent éclater leur désespoir. Tous n'ont pas honte de montrer que toute l'harmonie de la si prestigieuse Fairy Tail vient d'être détruite. Et deux de leurs membres avec.

_Ils ont comprit. _

**Lisanna…**

**LE MONDE S'EST EFFONDRÉ.**

**- oOo –**

Natsu défonce la porte, suivi par Happy. Il lance sa rengaine habituelle, s'arrêtant brusquement devant le silence inhabituel. Il parcourt rapidement la salle du regard, cherchant ce qui ne va pas. Il ne trouve pas.

Et pourtant, rien n'est normal. Il n'y a pas de bruit. Il n'y a pas de rire.

Seulement le silence.

Pendant un instant, le temps se fige. Le silence prend sa place, et

Soudain, ses yeux se posent sur Mirajane. Le Démon, la fière et combattive fille de Satan. A côté d'Erza. Entourée par autant de camarades aux visages pâles et défaits. Son cœur rate un battement en captant sur les joues de la jeune Mage les traces luisantes et translucides de longues rigoles de larmes. Un second en apercevant Elfman dans le même état, prostré sur une chaise, dans l'ombre de la Guilde.

Aussitôt, son esprit fait le lien. Mais son cœur ne veut pas y croire.

Pas Lisanna…. N'importe qui, mais pas elle…

Mais Mirajane fixe son regard océan sur lui, et dans ses prunelles aux reflets d'horreur et de folie, Natsu distingue une confirmation.

Si. Elle. Lisanna. Pas un autre. Lisanna. Son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il aime comme une sœur, qui l'a toujours soutenu quand les autres se moquaient de lui. La première à avoir cru en l'existence d'Ignir, à ne pas rire au mot « dragon ». A le croire. A rire avec lui, à partager les moments heureux de son existence. Lisanna. Celle qui tenté de couver Happy avec lui, et qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser quand ils seraient plus grand.

C'est à ce moment là que la constatation le frappe.

Il ne sera pas obligé de rompre cette promesse qui les gène désormais tous les deux. Parce que Lisanna, celle qui, depuis des années, le soutient de tout son cœur, sa meilleure amie, son âme sœur, ne grandira pas. Ne verra pas les années estomper lentement son éternel visage rondelet d'enfant et s'épanouir sa personnalité timide. Les saisons passeront sans elle, et elle ne pourra plus rire en dansant sous la neige, pendant que le corps incandescent de son meilleur ami fait s'évaporer les flocons délicats qu'elle aime tant regarder tomber.

Lisanna ne grandira pas.

C'est une certitude. Une simple affirmation.

Lisanna ne grandira pas. _Parce que Lisanna est morte._

Et Natsu a tellement mal qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que ses jambes ont lâché sous son poids, que ses yeux incrédules ne fixent pas la jolie et timide Mage aux cheveux blancs dans ce qui sont désormais les souvenirs d'une défunte, mais le sol de la Guilde. Dans son corps, un éclair déchire la moindre de ses cellules, laisse éclater l'abattement collectif qui s'est écrasé sur Fairy Tail.

Il a mal, tellement mal…

Lisanna est partie. Il n'était pas là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, alors que sa présence à elle l'avait toujours suivi dans les moments les plus durs. Il avait été incapable de sauver sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas là quand son âme à quitté son corps, quand elle a lancé sur le monde un dernier regard. Il aurait pu venir. Il aurait pu insister.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Tellement mal… Qu'il voudrait que Mirajane se jette sur lui et le lacère de ses griffes en lui hurlant que c'est de sa faute. Tellement mal que ce traitement serait préférable au broiement qui s'exerce sur son cœur. Souffrance absolue.

Tellement mal…

Devant ses yeux ahuris repasse en boucle le film de leur existence. Ses sourires pleins de bonheur qui suffisaient à lui envoyer du baume au cœur quand il se sentait mal, ses petites mains douces et blanches caressant les siennes pour qu'il calme sa colère, menaçant toujours de déborder. Ses mots réconfortants, jamais tintés de rien qui ne soit pas de la gentillesse et du dévouement. Les grands yeux bleus qui paraissaient lire dans l'âme et mettre à nu tous ses secrets, sans même que cela le dérange.

Puisque qu'après tout, c'était Lisanna… Elle avait tous les droits.

_Avait_… _Avait !_

Natsu commençait déjà à parler d'elle à l'imparfait ! Il se mordit la langue si fort que le goût amer du sang se répandit dans sa gorge, alors qu'il maudissait cette capacité d'adaptation si propre aux humains. Après tout, peut être tout cela n'était-ce qu'une horrible plaisanterie. Non ?

Les yeux de Mirajane répondent.

Non. Lisanna. Partie. Vraiment. Pour toujours.

Ce n'est pas un jeu, pas une blague, pas un canular. C'est la triste, horrible, désespérante _vérité_. Celle avec laquelle il devrait vivre toute son existence, alors que son cœur criait à l'aide, déchiré par l'absence déjà si mordante de son amie.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Natsu s'écroulait. Et ça faisait de plus en plus mal.

Alors, dans le sursaut du désespoir, sans même, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, prêter attention à Happy, qui, lui, n'a pas encore comprit, Natsu Dragnir se projette d'un bond vers la sortie. Et chacun le regarde s'enfuir, défonçant la porte au passage. Et de chaque regard s'échappe une larme.

Parce que Natsu Dragnir ne peut pas réellement comprendre ce qui s'est passé, n'assimile pas encore la terrifiante vérité, il court. Aussi longtemps que le portent ses jambes, encore frêles suite au choc, il se lance sur la piste de forêt, où ses liens avec Lisanna s'étaient plus renforcés que nulle part ailleurs. Il ne peut pas y croire. C'est trop…

_(surréaliste, impossible)_

C'est trop dur.

Alors il y arrive. Dans la forêt profonde et noire. Là où ils se sont réellement rencontrés. Aussi sombre que la dernière fois – cette fois où elle lui tenait encore la main, et qu'ils riaient en cœur dans la brise qui soulevait ses cheveux d'argent.

Il regarde. Il cherche. Il fouille. Il remue le moindre centimètre carré de ce bois horrible dont la froideur l'étouffe, sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il y voit.

Il ne voit rien. Il n'y a rien.

Alors, il comprend que c'est une sentence définitive. Il n'y a _rien_. Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien à la place de Lisanna. Seulement du vide. Parce que Lisanna Strauss, définitivement et pour toujours, est morte. C'est vraiment, vraiment vrai.

Lisanna Strauss est morte.

Lisanna Strauss a été remplacée par le _rien_.

Partout. Dans son cœur, il n'y a plus _rien_. Dans la forêt, il n'y a plus _rien_. Dans la maison blanche des Strauss, il n'y a plus rien. Dans les yeux de Mirajane, il n'y a plus rien. Dans leurs vies, à la place de l'éternelle gamine au cœur d'or, il n'y a plus _rien_, _RIEN, RIEN, RIEN, IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN !_

Et pourtant le monde ne s'effondre pas sur lui-même. Personne ne tombe, terrassé. Tout le monde est encore debout – il n'y a que lui, à terre, encore, _pour toujours_, sonné. La vie suit son cours. Comment ? Comment fait-elle – comment font-ils, tous ces gens qui continuent à parler, manger, se promener, alors que leur monde vient de perdre son soleil ? Alors qu'il n'y a plus rien… Que Lisanna est devenue le rien. Comment est-ce simplement possible…

Hurlement.

Larme.

Désespoir.

Et, à la fin… Chute. Sans fin. Précipice. Sans fond. Folie. Sans borne.

Hurlement, larme, désespoir, chute, précipice, folie.

Lisanna est morte.

**LE MONDE S'EST EFFONDRÉ…**

**- oOo –**

_(Lisanna Strauss. Amie des esprits des animaux, petite sœur bien aimée. X768-X782)_

La pluie tâche le ciel d'azur. Tombe sur les visages. Repousse les pleurs silencieux éteint les derniers rêves de retour – c'est une pluie froide et méthodique, qui s'applique à s'écraser sur les dernières braises d'espoirs, qui disparaissent avec la même brièveté irréelle du cercueil et des larmes. C'est une pluie glaciale, qui s'infiltre dans les veines pour y geler le sang. Mais c'est aussi une pluie brûlante de regret et de mort, si acide qu'elle fait fondre les cœurs en une dégoulinante explosion de pleurs.

C'est la pluie du cimetière.

La pluie de jours tristes et froids d'hiver, quand les alouettes quittent les terres désolées pour bâtir un été au soleil des plages. Des longues après-midi moroses durant les seuls jeux sont l'attente et les concours de grimace. La pluie qui arrive, teinte le ciel et mouille les passants – celle qui arrive toujours au pire moment dans les anniversaire et les mariages, quand, après le gâteau ou la pièce montée, tout le monde rit.

C'est la pluie du cimetière.

C'est la pluie qui accompagnerait Lisanna dans sa dernière demeure – et Lisanna n'est plus pour certains qu'une boite de marbre vide, sans le corps joyeux et éternellement sympathique qu'elle avait été. C'est la pluie qui, à l'antithèse de tout ce que cette jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent avait pu être, serait le dernier souvenir que beaucoup garderont de la benjamine des Strauss.

Et, plus que tout, c'est la pluie que Natsu ne peut pas faire disparaitre, parce qu'elle est la condensation des larmes du ciel, qui pleure pour cet ange qu'il accueille trop tôt, et des regrets des Strauss. Ces gouttes sont celles qui contiennent toute l'amertume, la colère de Mirajane. La colère changée en tristesse. La tristesse changée en abattement. L'abattement changé en horreur. L'horreur changée à nouveau en tristesse – et la boucle reprend.

_(Le Démon changé en statue.)_

Mirajane. Dans un de ses ensembles provocateurs, elle fixe d'un air vide la tombe remplie de sa sœur – de son soleil, sa vitalité, son moteur. La tombe de Lisanna. Mais ses yeux ne sont plus qu'un pâle reflets des sublimes iris pleines de morgue et de vie pétillante qu'elle se trouvaient être quelques jours encore auparavant.

Eteints.

Abimés.

Brûlés de culpabilité.

_(Morts ?)_

Les yeux de Mirajane Strauss se nomment désormais « souffrance. »

Et elle pleure, la Démone changée en pierre, sans s'en rendre compte tant ses joues sont gelées par le froid et son esprit ailleurs – dans un monde où Lisanna serait revenue de mission avec eux. Elle pleure, et ses larmes froides et douces qui roulent sur la peau froide cristallisent ses regrets, que la pluie amère emmène avec elle. Et pourtant, ils restent là, plus vifs et confondants que jamais il ne partira jamais plus, ce manque qui hante son cœur et est comme une lance qu'on y enfonce. Lisanna Strauss est morte, et c'est de la faute de Mirajane.

Vérité difficile. Mais _vérité_ – réelle, terrifiante, _éternelle_ vérité.

_C'est pour toujours, c'est pour toujours, c'est pour toujours, c'est pour toujours, c'est pour toujours, morte, morte, Lisanna, morte, c'est pour toujours, c'est pour toujours, j'ai mal, non, stop, c'est pour toujours, Lisanna est morte, Lisanna est dans la boite en bois, non, pas possible, vivante, non, morte. SI ! C'EST POUR TOUJOURS !_

La mort de Lisanna avait été une vague dévastatrice qui avait tout arraché sur son passage – joie, bonheur, amour. Une rafale salée qui lançait sur les plaies la souffrance, d'une force incroyable. Un tsunami de malheur qui ravagerait toujours leur cœur, dont la force ressemblait un peu trop à celle que la joie de Lisanna dispersait partout sur son passage.

Une larme tombe au sol, écartée immédiatement par les vengeresses gouttes de la pluie du cimetierre. Sous l'assaut diluvien des cieux, on aurait pu croire que Mirajane pleure. _Elle pleure._ Dans le silence écrasant de l'instant, son regard d'azur se perd dans les couleurs des fleurs posées sur la tombe, dont les contours flous de la pluie effacent la beauté.

Une larme tombe au sol. Suivie d'une autre.

Alors elle libère son être dans les limbes démoniaques de la tristesse – une tristesse qui se nomme _désespoir_, et qui frappe de ses poings d'acier la plus solide des murailles jusqu'à la faire craquer.

_Désespoir._

Poings serrés. Silence. Souffrance. Mort d'une partie du Démon figé.

_Lisanna est enterrée. _

Et au final, c'est vrai.

Pierre après pierre, larme après larme,

**LE MONDE S'EST EFFONDRÉ.**

* * *

Vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ? Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais c'était déjà il y a quelques mois que j'ai commencé cette partie 1, et je trouve qu'au niveau du style, ça se ressent. Il y a encore – toujours ! – des tas d'imperfections. La partie 1 (la mort de Lisanna.), notamment, trop courte et pas assez intense. Normalement, ce style haché et bref était volontaire, mais j'aurais peut être du développer un peu – je trouve qu'on ne se plonge pas assez dans les sentiments de Mirajane. M'enfin… J'aurais du relire pour trouver les fautes, mais… j'ai eu la flemme. Sinon, j'aurais du me centrer uniquement sur Mira, mais je n'ai pas résisté à intégrer une petite partie Natsu… La prochaine est par contre totalement centrée sur Mirajane. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas un dialogue dans ce texte.

Par contre, au niveau de la mise en page, c'est du grand délire 8D ! Centrage, italique, gras, lettres majuscules… Mais ce site m'énerve vraiment… Il détruit toute ma mise en page, et n'accepte pas le codage qui permet aux lettres d'êtres barrées.

Enfin, bref, j'arrête de blablater. Et de toute façon, l'important n'est pas ce que moi j'en pense mais ce que vous, vous en pensez. Verdict ?

D'ailleurs, si un compatriote de la SPPS passe par là (Bymeha, Iris ? ^^), est-ce que Mira est un personnage de la SPPS ?


End file.
